Socially Unconventional
by YoungLove08
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a senior at NYU. Dr. Santana Lopez is her sexy, very witty professor. What happens when The Psychology of Human Intimacy becomes more than just a class?


**Hey guys! This is just a starter chapter to see how people will react. Future chapters will be longer if people like it!**

**Please read and review? Thanks =)**

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into her 9:30am Friday class with a Starbucks cup in her right hand, her books under her left arm, and aviator sunglasses over her eyes that she prayed would help cover up her blinding hangover – hey, it was the semester's first Thirsty Thursday last night and well… she was really thirsty.<p>

She knew she wouldn't get by at NYU assuming it was all fun and games, but every once and a while she had to let loose. However, when her alarm blared this morning, she was sure there were construction workers jackhammering away in her brain. She was… hurting, to say the least.

So as she sat in the back row of her approximately 200 person class, she yawned and let out a small grunt seeing as even that small gesture made her nausea rear its ugly head again. All she could think about was how long this class was going to be. It was one of those rare classes that meet for almost 3 hours, but only do so once a week. The problem was, of course she needed the credit for her major and the only open class was on a Friday at this god awful time of the morning.

Brittany lazily lifted her left arm to check her watch. She grunted once again, realizing she couldn't read the numbers through her shaded eyewear. She took her right hand and slightly pushed up her glasses just enough to see that it was 9:30 on the dot. She dropped her sunglasses back into place, and as if right on cue the door to the back of the class opened and in walked who she assumed to be her professor, seeing as the class was already full, but she didn't bother to look. Instead she closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head back, thanking herself for picking a seat in the back against the wall she was now using as a headrest.

The class began to quiet down as the professor approached the front of the classroom, but whispers continued on as she began to unload the contents of her briefcase onto the front podium. Finally, the professor cued the PowerPoint and the entire class silenced. She then cleared her throat and gave a small smile before she began.

"Hello class, my name is Dr. Lopez and this is The Psychology of Human Intimacy. This is for fourth year students only because of the limited space, so if you are of any year other than a senior, I ask that you please talk to your advisor and rework your schedule. Also, yes we are talking about human intimacy, but that doesn't mean free porn people, so kid in the back that I saw with the redtube browser open, please feel free to finish and then get the hell out."

Brittany's head popped up at this and the rest of the class went silent. Nobody moved.

"…that was what I like to call a joke, so you all can relax. Now I know why you're all taking this, clearly you need some sexual release."

The whole class laughed with relief and Brittany let a smirk grace her face. It was at this moment that she realized who was speaking. Brittany quickly pulled her sunglasses away from her face and eyed the Latina who was presenting at the front of the room. Her dark hair was flawless, her tan skin perfectly sun-kissed, and those lips… they looked way too lonely for something so beautiful. She was in absolute awe of the woman that is apparently going to be her mentor for the next 16 weeks. She let out a shallow breath, she didn't realize she was holding and that's when she felt a jab to her side.

Brittany looked to the husky male to her left as he leaned over and whispered to her.

"She is the hottest professor I have ever seen. All I'm going to say is Dr. Lopez can give me a check up any time she wants. Cough, please!"

The lift of his eyebrows made the statement seem even more grossly crude, as Brittany simply rolled her eyes and replaced her sunglasses. She couldn't help but smile as she thought how right he was though, this woman was breathtakingly sexy. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all…


End file.
